jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Star Wars Freak 0815
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Threads of Destiny Hallo Star Wars Freak 0815, danke für das Erstellen des Artikels Threads of Destiny. Der sieht schon recht gut aus. Jedoch hätte ich ein paar Tipps für dich. *Erstens: Alle Artikel müssen mit Quellen angegeben werden. Das ist ungemein wichtig, um herausfinden zu können, dass der Artikel auch richtige und vor allem Starwarsverbundene Informationen enthält. *Zweitens: Eine richtige Formatierung eines Artikels ist für die Anschaulichkeit wichtig. Dafür würde ich dir die Ersten Schritte empfehlen. *Drittens: Wenn du eine Vorlage für einen relativ guten Artikel haben möchtest, um dich an ihm zu orientieren, dann such dir einfach einen anderen Artikel heraus, der sich mit deinem eigenen ähnelt, dann kannst du teilweise die Formatierung da heraus nehmen, wie beispielsweise eine Infobox für einen Film. *Viertens: Wenn du einen Artikel über einen längeren Zeitraum bearbeiten möchtest, dann empfielt es sich, die Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION einzufügen, die es dir erlaubt, einen Artikel weiterzubearbeiten, selbst wenn er noch nicht ganz vollständig ist. Wenn du Fragen an mich hast, kannst du dich gerne auf meiner Benutzerdiskussionsseite an mich wenden. Viel Spaß noch in der Jedipedia! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:09, 3. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Hallo nochmal, :Ich habe jetzt einen Teil von dem, was ich oben aufgezählt habe, mal korrigiert. Ich habe für dich eine UC eingefügt, das heißt, du kannst den Artikel jetzt solange ungestört bearbeiten, wie du die Vorlage drinlässt. Quellen fehlen jedoch immer noch, das wäre das wichtigste, was du nachtragen solltest. :Hierzu ein Hinweis, wie man es macht: Offizielle Quellen :Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:24, 3. Mai 2014 (UTC) :: Vielen Dank! Hätte es zuerst nicht ohne dich hinbekommen :) War früher Mal hier mit einem anderen Account (2 Jahre her oder so..) und muss erstmal wieder reinkommen. :: Grüße ::Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 17:33, 3. Mai 2014 (UTC) Vorschau right|370px Hallo Star Wars Freak 0815! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 20:34, 3. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Hallo dreister Lord, :das wusste ich schon, jedoch war das Problem, dass ich nicht mehr mit der Grafik-Ansicht arbeiten konnte und die Vorschau hat es nicht so angezeigt, wie es später gezeigt wurde. Sorry, werd´s in Zukunft unterlassen... :Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 20:53, 3. Mai 2014 (UTC) Fanon Hallo Star Wars Freak, da nun schon gefragt wurde, ob die Artikel kanonisch, non-kanon etc. sind, möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass Fanon nicht in unser Konzept passt nur offizielle Quellen zu verwenden. Folgend müssen die Artikel leider gelöscht werden. Der Artikel zum Film kann herne erhalten bleiben, jedoch ist der Rest gegen unsere Richtlinien. Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, damit du dir nicht noch weiterhin Mühe gibst. Die Artikel sind weitaus besser als viele, die von Neulingen geschrieben wurde, leider gehören sie zum Fanon. Ich wünsche dir weiterhin Spaß in unserem Wiki Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 09:55, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Ok, wird erledigt! :Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 11:58, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) Keine Quellen So, ich hab leider noch einen Hinweis: Hallo Star Wars Freak 0815, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Klonkrieger.jpg}} Gelegrub Klonkrieger.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Klonkrieger.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 14:12, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) Falsche Lizenz Guten Tag Star Wars Freak, wie ich soeben gesehen habe, hast du das Bild Coleman Kcaj Clone Wars.png hochgeladen. Nun kenne ich diese Szene und kann deshalb sagen, dass du die flasche Lizenz angegeben hast. Es wäre nett, wenn du das korrigieren würdest, sonst dürfen wir das Bild nicht in Artikeln verwenden. Außerdem könntest du auch gleich die Form der Quelle richtig anpassen. Für The Clone Wars Folgen gibt es nämlich eine Vorlage die folgendermaßen aussieht: Als Folgennummer schreibst du immer die Staffel zuerst, dann einen Punkt und anschließend ohne Leerzeichen die Folgennummer zweistellig (z.B 5.04)., Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:41, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Hi RC-3004 , :werde den Fehler korrigieren, vielen Dank! Nur finde ich leider nicht die Vorlage für The Clone Wars Folgen und wüsste nicht welche Lizenz das Bild hat, wenn ich es direkt aus der Folge mit einem Programm geholt habe. :Grüße :Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 18:04, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Wenn das Bild direkt aus der Folge kommt, ob nun abfotografiert oder anders, dann ist das ein offizielles Bild von Lucasarts und seinen Kooperationspartnern. Die Vorlage für die TCW Quellen findest du hier. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:20, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Nochmal keine Quelle, keine Lizenz Hallo Star Wars Freak 0815, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes of Destiny.jpg}} Threads of Destiny.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite of Destiny.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:14, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Lizenz fehlt auch. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:14, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Hi Hjhunter, :da ich die Quelle nicht mehr zurückverfolgen kann und den link nicht mehr in meinen Notizen finde will ich das Bild aus der JP löschen. Ich habe bereits ein besseres Bild als Ersatz gefunden (mit Quelle). Danke für den Hinweis, :Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 13:58, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Coleman_Kcaj_Clone_Wars.png Moin! kategorisiere bitte das Bild Coleman_Kcaj_Clone_Wars.png! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:05, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Sy Myrthianer Hallo Star Wars Freak 0815, ich bitte dich, diesen Artikel, den du unter UC genommen hast, zeitnah fertigzustellen, da seit über einem Monat keine Bearbeitung von dir daran mehr getätigt wurde. Schönen Tag noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:25, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Keine Quellen, keine Lizenz Hallo Star Wars Freak 0815, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Leak-Episode7-spezies.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 18:54, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Star Wars Freak 0815, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Leak-Episode7-spezies.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 18:54, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Die Lizenz habe ich entfernt, da es die falsche war, wäre schön wenn du das ändern könntest. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 18:54, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Fehlende Quelle, Fehlende Lizenz Hallo Star Wars Freak 0815, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Leak-Episode7-spezies.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:55, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Nochmal Bilder hochladen ohne Lizenz und Quelle und du wirst eine Woche gesperrt. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:55, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ungenügend Quellen Hallo Star Wars Freak 0815, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Leak-Episode7-spezies.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist zwar eine Quelle angegeben, diese ist jedoch ungenau oder ungenügend. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit nachgeprüpft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden ist und somit die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 19:08, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Leider kann ich nicht den direkten Ursprung des Bildes in diesem Stadium nicht erkennen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 19:08, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) So genehm :D, dreister Lord? Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 19:13, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :NUn, die Lizenz fehlt noch :) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 19:14, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Entfernen der Lizenzvorlage Hallo Star Wars Freak 0815, sorry, dass ich dich so nerven muss, jedoch würde ich dich bitten die Lizenz nachzutragen, gerade wenn du die Keine Lizenz-Vorlage entfernt hast. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 19:14, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) UCs Hi Freak, ich habe ein Bitte an dich. Ich habe gestern abends mal die UC-Listen angeschaut, da Kerem zurücktreten wird und dann vielleicht ein paar wegfallen. Und mit ist aufgefallen, dass zu zurzeit zwei inaktive UCs in einem Artikel eingebaut hast, nämlich in Sy Myrthianer und in Threads of Destiny. Darm bitte ich dich entweder innerhalb einer Woche eine Woche eine Bearbeitung an den genannten Artikel zu tätigen, oder das UC entfernen. Wenn das nicht der Fall ist werde ich den letzten Teil selbst erledigen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 07:40, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Klar, wird erledigt. Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 08:22, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Danke. Skyguy (Commkanal) 08:23, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) KQ Hallo Star Wars Freak 0815, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Mustafarianisches Gewehr. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel Gewehr|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Skyguy (Commkanal) 08:22, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Bereits gemacht. Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 08:25, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Ist erledigt, habs gesehen, danke. Kann ja mal vorkommen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 08:26, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Natürlich ;) Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 08:30, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bildkategorien Hallo Star Wars Freak 0815, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Jur Bild.png}} Thongla Jur Bild.png. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist sind keine oder zu wenige Kategorien angegeben. Kategorien sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst das Bild in keiner Kategorie angezeigt wird, so nicht gefunden werden kann und eventuell verwaist. In der Regel gibt man mithilfe der Kategorien an, was auf dem Bild zu sehen ist, aus welcher Quelle es stammt und - falls bekannt - wer es erstellt hat. Die Lizenzen und fügen automatisch die entsprechende Kategorie ein. Eine Auswahl an Kategorien findest du unter Kategorie:Bilder. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, mehrere korrekte Kategorien auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Jur Bild.png|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen lies dir bitte die Richtlinien durch und du kannst mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:11, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Ferner verlinke möglichst vieles in der Beschreibung bitte und trage die Kategorien auch bei Datei:Snapshot_233.png nach. Außerdem würde es mich freuen, wenn du mir kurz schreiben könntest, ob obrige Information hilfreich für dich war. Danke und schönen Tag noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:11, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für die Tipps und Informationen. Habe die Kategorien hinzugefügt. Ebenfalls schönen Tag noch :) :Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 09:50, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Achtung jetzt hast du Artikel Kategorien eingefügt ;) Bilder Kategorien müssen immer mit "Bilder von/aus..." anfangen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:55, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::So richtig ?? Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 10:02, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::So wäre es richtig. Keine Sorge, mit der Zeit lernst du die Kategorien-Namen auswendig und dann geht das Ganze schneller Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:27, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Vielen Dank :) ::::Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 20:29, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::Nochmal aus gegebenen Anlass: Bitte fülle die Vorlage:Hochladen bei den von dir hochgeladenen Bildern immer komplett aus, inkl. Kategorien etc. Du bist mittlerweile lange genug dabei, dass du weißt, wie man hier Bilder hochzuladen hat. Ich habe keine Lust immer so Kleinigkeiten wieder aufzuräumen. Gerade bei Nutzern, die es eigentlich besser wissen müssten!!! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:18, 3. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::::::Zur Kenntnis genommen. Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 12:59, 3. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Keksö :Vielen, vielen Dank...wusste nicht, dass es die so früh schon gibt...werde sie trotzdem dankend vernaschen :) Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 08:22, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Kekse Danke vielmals und vielen Dank für das Retten meiner erstellten Artikel vor der Löschung ;) Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 08:46, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bitte Hallo Star Wars Freak, vielen Dank auch von mir für dein fleißiges Erstellen von Artikeln. Aber trotzdem bin ich nicht so ganz glücklich, da du dir anscheinend immer noch nicht die Mühe machst, das Handbuch durchzuschauen oder dich an andere Artikeln zu orientieren, da sie vom Format und teilweise auch von der Sprache und Grammatik nicht so ganz toll sind.Ich würde dich daher bitten, versuche doch nächstes Mal, ein wenig mehr auf die Qualität bei deinen Artikeln zu achten, dann müssen wir anderen nicht mehr so viel korrigieren. Vielen Dank. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:01, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Akt´tar, :ich versuche natürlich mein Bestes und Qualität in die Artikel zu bringen, doch derzeit ist das bei Rebels-Artikeln eben nicht so einfach. Es gibt wenig über sie zu erzählen und wenige Quellen. Dadurch sinkt natürlich die Qualität, bis die Serie endlich erscheint und der Artikel aufgewertet werden kann. Doch bis das passiert bleiben solche Artikel häufig ein Stub. Ich versuche mich trotzdem zu verbessern. :PS: Fleißig mit ß ;) :LG Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 11:15, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Mir geht es weniger um den Inhalt, sondern um das Format. Deine Artikel sind ziemlich, naja, unsortiert. Wenn du dir deine Artikel mal vor und nach der Überarbeitung anderer ansiehst, dann wirst du merken, was ich meine. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:20, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich muss jetzt mal was zu Cikatro Vizago anmerken. Nur weil du die "Neuer Stub"-Vorlage mit ner UC ausgetauscht hast, heißt das nicht, dass die Falschinformationen stehen bleiben dürfen! Unsere Leser denken ja dann, dass das stimmt... Beispielsweise hast du bei According to Hera "He'd sell his mother to Jawas for a couple of credits". irgendwas mit Heras Mutter übersetzt. Das ist aber einfach nur falsch. Du darfst gerne Artikel zu englischen Quellen erstellen, aber wenn du dir bei der Übersetzung nicht sicher bist, rate ich dir dringend davon ab. Schönen Tag noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:36, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Du hast gestern noch den Artikel Aresko - aus derselben Quelle - erstellt. Dabei hast du den Vornamen vergessen. Ich bitte dich, in Zukunft beim Erstellen von neuen Artikeln sorgfältiger zu sein, da es aufwendig für uns ist, sie zu verbessern, verschieben etc. Schönen Abend noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:37, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::: Laut den Quellen, die ich angegeben hatte, führt auch nichts auf den Namen "Cumberlayne" zurück, mein Freund. Ich :::: habe den Artikel als Kommandant Aresko eingespeichert, so wie es auch auf der offiziellen FB-Rebels Seite steht. Also habe :::: ich den Vornamen - nicht wie du gedacht hast- vergessen. Ich denke, dass diese Diskussion nicht noch weiter in die Länge :::: gezogen werden muss. Grüße Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 08:19, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Aber du besitzt doch Die Geschichte der Rebellen, da du ja Cikatro Vizago erstellt hast. Und da hat Aresko sogar ne eigene Seite, wo sein Vorname auch drin steht! Schönen Tag noch, Kumpel. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:45, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Datei:Good work.gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:19, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Arcann Tut mir Leid, aber ich musste den Artikel löschen. Es ist sehr schwierig, einen akzeptablen Artikel über eine noch zu erscheinende Quelle zu erstellen und du hast leider ziemlich viele Spekulationen mit eingebaut, was die Seite unbrauchbar machte. Ich hoffe auf dein Verständnis, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:39, 22. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ja, geht klar. Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 08:34, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Tipp Hi, ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass man auch in Infoboxen Links reinsetzt. Es wäre nett, wenn du in Zukunft daran denkst. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 12:32, 25. Jun. 2015 (UTC) : Ok, danke :) : Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 16:12, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Anmerkungen zu deinen Artikeln Hallo Star Wars Freak 0815, Ich hätte noch ein paar Anmerkungen zu deinen Artikeln, die dir helfen sollen, sie noch zu verbessern. Ich gehe das mal in Punkten an: #Denke bitte an die Ären, die mit der Vorlage:Ära erstellt werden. Diese Kästen lassen einen direkt erkennen, in welche Zeitzone das Thema des Artikels einzuordnen ist und sind für die meisten Artikel (ausgenommen Planeten) essentiell. #Aktuell benutzt du den Visual-Editor, um Artikel zu bearbeiten. Davon würde ich dir abraten, da dieser die Infobox immer komisch einrückt und nicht ausgefüllte Felder entfernt. Der Editor lässt sich in deinen Einstellungen wechseln, am besten benutzt du den Quelltext-Editor. #Bei Zitaten muss ebenfalls eine Quelle angegeben werden! #Du vergisst die Interwikis: Diese werden beispielsweise mit en:Name in der Wookieepedia erstellt. Schau dir zum Vergleich einfach andere Artikel an. #Ein In-Universe-Artikel enthät immer die Kategorie Kanon oder Legends. Welche das ist, ergibt sich aus den Werken, in denen das Thema auftritt. Das war's dann auch schon. Ich hoffe, du nimmst dir einiges zu Herzen, damit kein anderer User sowas mehr zu korrigieren braucht. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten und im Benutzerhandbuch. Beide sind in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 17:45, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) : Danke für die Tipps. Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 18:00, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Kleiner Tipp: erstelle nicht so viele Artikel auf einmal, sondern konzentriere dich darauf, dass du einen perfekt hinbekommst. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:05, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ist bei KOTFE zwar bisher schwer, aber werde den Tipp befolgen ;) Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 18:09, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::::Da die Bilder, die du hochgeladen hast zu deinen Artikeln gehören, schreibe ich dir das hier mal unter diese Überschrift, ohne eine neu zu eröffnen: Ich möchte dich bitten bei der Datei:Bandicam_2015-06-28_18-55-47-236.jpg einen Verschiebeantrag zu stellen, da der Dateiname alles andere als sinnvoll und sprechend ist. Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:34, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::::::Ich habe mir erlaubt, das jetzt mal zu machen. Ich würde dich innigst bitten, auf gescheite Namen deiner Bilder zu achten, denn das war ja nicht das erste Mal. Du kannst die Bilder, wenn du sie in den eigenen Dateien gespeichert hast, ganz schnell per Rechtsklick umbenennen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:41, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Tut mir Leid, habe das Bild dort kurze Zeit später ein 2. Mal hochgeladen aufgrund des ungescheiten Namen. Also theoretisch kann man die alte Datei löschen. Das man eine Datei umbenennen kann weiß ich natürlich..bin ja nicht blöd..hoffe ich ;) Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 14:50, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Lob und Frage Hallo, Star Wars Freak ertsmal kommt die Frage. Wie ich in letzter Zeit beobachten konnte betreust du die neuen - Artikel rund um das Imperium von Zakuul, da gibt es ja den Vater und seine zwei Söhne, meinst du die drei ließen sich als Kriegsherren klassifizieren? denn dann könnten ihre Infoboxen die Farbe Imperialer erhalten und hätten dann nicht mehr dieses Öde blau. Komm doch mal in den Chat, dort sind auch andere aktive Autoren! Jetzt kommt zu guter letzt noch das Lob: : Das gleiche wollte ich auch schon Ben fragen, da ich die 3 auf jeden Fall als Kriegsherren bezeichnen- oder aber eine neue Farbe für die gesamte Fraktion des Zakuul Imperiums erstellen würde (da kommen sicher noch einige Personen dazu). Werde auf jeden Fall mal im Chat vorbeischauen. Vielen Dank für das Lob und herrlich das du wieder dabei bist :D Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 16:19, 12. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Eine neue Farbe zu erstellen wäre zu aufwändig, dann bräuchten wir für jede Fraktion in der SW-Geschichte eine und das waren viele Datei:;-).gif Nehmt ruhig die Farbe Imperialer - das passt ja zum Imperator :D - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:25, 12. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Alles klar, danke für die Rücksprache! Also für das Zakuul-Imperium gilt die Imperialen-Farbe, ich hab das bei dem bösen Sohn schon eingetragen, Valkorion musst du wegen deiner UC-Vorlage noch übernehmen Star Wars Freak. Liebe Grüße Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 16:35, 12. Jul. 2015 (UTC) 400. Edit! : Danke dir ^^ Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 20:18, 13. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Neue Quelle zu Knights of the fallen Empire Hey Star Wars Freak! ich habe letztens mal wider die offizielle Seite von Star Wars: The Old Republic gestöbert und bin dabie auf das hier gestoßen: Brüder, das ist eine Kurzgeschichte zum neuen SWTOR Update... Vielleicht könntest du die darin enthaltenen Infos in deine Artikel einfügen. Liebe Grüße --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 11:37, 29. Jul. 2015 (UTC) : Danke für den Hinweis, wär cool wenn du mir da bisschen helfen könntest ;) LG Star Wars Freak 0815 (Diskussion) 14:45, 30. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Klar! Komm doch mal in den Chat dann können wir das ein wenig besprechen Datei:--).gif. Liebe Grüße --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 15:02, 30. Jul. 2015 (UTC) UC Hi StarWarsFreak, beim Artikel Maz Kanatas Schloss hast du vor 2 Monaten eine UC gesetzt, seitdem aber nichts mehr an dem Artikel geändert. Wenn du ihn nicht mehr bearbeiten willst, könntest du die UC dann wieder entfernen? Vielen Dank im Vorraus, Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 15:05, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Gut, ich habe die UC jetzt wieder entfernt und den Artikel ausgearbeitet. Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 15:27, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Noch aktiv? Ansonsten würde ich dich bitten, deine UCs zu entfernen und die entsprechenden Artikel für andere Benutzer zur Bearbeitung frei zu geben. Liebe Grüße - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 22:20, 11. Mai 2017 (UTC) UC-Erinnerung Moin Star Wars Freak 0815! Ich habe mich gerade mal durch die Kategorie:UNDER CONSTRUCTION gewühlt und dabei festgestellt, dass folgende Artikel noch bei dir unter UC stehen und möchte dich darum bitten das UC abzuarbeiten oder, wenn du es nicht schaffst, kannst oder willst, notfalls zu entfernen: *Opfer (Episode) *Plasmaklinge *Verraten (Trailer) Vielen Dank! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:27, 11. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Hallo! Da du seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr aktiv warst, habe ich mir erlaubt, deine UCs zu entfernen. Wir würden uns aber sehr freuen, wenn du irgendwann wieder die Zeit und Lust finden würdest, hier mitzumachen :) Liebe Grüße - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:31, 11. Okt. 2018 (UTC)